Collage Romance
by Kura-Chan2
Summary: My AN's inside this, and why did I make this a PG thingy? Swearing and possible some... nudity as I get further into the story. -^-^- Hope you like it, and.. mayb some reviews?
1. Chapter one And so, the day begins

**AN: Okay, I don't own Trigun... ;.; Sadly... But, I do own Tetsuko, she is a character I have made, on my own, so if you wanna use her in a story, please, for the love of muu, ask me. ^-^ This story was mant to be something a friend and I were going to work on, instead, I worked on the writing, while she drew the pictures!~ Sadly I never returned to school so I could send her the picture of Vash and all. x.x;; But, she did draw Tetsuko for meh!~ Thankies Neko Pan**itsh a nickname**!~ xD Anyway, I do hope you enjoy the story... possible a review? ^^; Okay, and well, the collage thing... it's not like any normal collage, so yeah. x.x;; _End_ ~ Kura-Chan!~ ^^  
  
::theme song for this chapter, Dearest ~ InuYasha.::  
  
Morning light poured into Tetsuko's room as her ruby red eyes slowly fluttered open to the sound of birds chirping and small children laughing and giggling. "And now... my first day of collage.." she said, stretching luxuriously under her sheets and sitting up, her black hair tumbling over her shoulders and into her eyes. She looked around her room at the fully packed suitcase full of clothes, and other odds and ends for her trip, anything she would forget, she could go out and buy on her own. There then was a light knock on her door.  
  
"Tetsuko, are you ready to go?"  
  
It was her mother. "Yeah.." she called back, slipping her black bondage jeans on, she then let out a yawn, "Just let me finish dressing, and everything else, and I'll be on my way." she said again, zipping up her shirt.  
  
"Alrighty, just come downstairs when you're done!~" her mother called in, making her way downstairs.  
  
Tetsuko let out another yawn and opened her door, slowly stutting her way into the washroom, "Aw hell.." she cursed, "I forgot about my shower.." she gave a disturbed sigh and stripped from her clothes, turned the shower on, and stepped in. Immediately, she grabbed for the shampoo and lathered some up in her hair, scrubbing madly and hopeful to get it done fast. She paused for a moment and looked up at the ceiling, wondering if she was doing the right thing. If I make this move.. and screw up, at least I'll know where to go for my last moments for life.. she thought, rinsing the sudds from her hair and scrubbing lightly to get the rest she had missed, out. She then turned the water off, glade to finally be able to start her day and off to collage, meeting new people, learning new things, and hopefully this time, for once in her life, getting a boyfriend, which she was alreaady positive she never would. She dried herself off, and put her clothes back on. She then looked into the mirror, eyeing her features and cursing herself for looking terrible. Her hair was stringy, and her eyes were large and dull in their colour. Her skin colour pale as snow, and her body overly skinny. She glared at her reflection and grabbed for her brush, running it through her hair, and squeezing it to drain out the water. She then let out a sigh, her ribs slightly cracking as she drew in this breath. She then set her brush down, and shook her head to get the rest of the water out. She stopped, looked into the mirror, grabbed her tooth brush, and tooth paste, and lightly squeezed some onto her tooth brush, and beginning to brush quickly. Her eye lids slowly lowered, as she let out another yawn, before spitting into the sink and taking mouthful of mouth wash to clean the rest of her mouth. She then spat the rest into the sink. "Well, now that's over with, I might be able to get going.." she said to herself, grabbing her brush and heading to her room to grab her stuff. She entered her room quietly and peered out the window, small children giggled and cheered as she grabbed her suitcase and quickly went out the door, shutting it behind her.  
  
"Are you all ready?" her mother asked, seeing Tetsuko coming downstairs. " Yeah.." she answered.  
  
"Heh.. Gee, sis, you seem nervous." her sister nagged.  
  
"Umi.. don't start with me.." Tetsuko glared, opening the door and lightly stepping out.  
  
"Why can't you ever be nice to your older sister? You know she's going to collage today." her mother asked, tugging lightly on Umi's hair.  
  
"I dunno.. I guess it's kinda my way to say, 'good-bye and I love you'?" Umi shrugged.  
  
Her mother gave a heavy sigh, "Well, if that's it, then you're coming with us, you can say that to her before she leaves." she snapped, dragging Umi to the car.  
  
Tetsuko sighed and turned her gaze back to her house, "Oh, how I'm going to miss this place.." she whispered, opening the car door.  
  
"Something wrong?" her mother then asked, startling her from memories.  
  
Tetsuko smiled and shook her head, "No... nothing at all." she smiled, sitting down and shutting the door.  
  
Umi gave a evil giggle, "Heh.. She seems too down." she said, beginning to head toward the house.  
  
"Not so fast, young lady." her mother growled, grabbing her arm and dragging her to the car.  
  
Tetsuko's brilliant red eyes lightly filled with tears, she was already missing her home.  
  
"Well, I'm sure you'll do fine at this collage." her mother spoke, sitting down in her seat, shutting the door, and starting the car.  
  
Tetsuko nodded, "Yeah... I'm sure I will.." she then paused and looked out the window, to watch the trees and grass go by before she was to leave.  
  
"So, Tetsuko, what do you think collage's going to be like?" Umi asked.  
  
Tetsuko shrugged, "I'm not sure, hopefully it'll be something worth going to.."  
  
"Oh, don't worry, it will be." her mother smiled as she continued to drive.  
  
Umi stretched out, "And, what'll ya do it ya see a cute guy?" she asked.  
  
"Um... You know, I'm not too sure, probably just follow him around and stalk him." she chuckled.  
  
"Eheh.. No, how about you tell us about him?" her mother suggested.  
  
She nodded, "I guess I could do that." she slightly took this offer and smiling lightly.  
  
A large building suddenly appeared before them all, it was a dull sky gray, and stood at about one hundred foot. Bright green trees, slowly came into view and the sweet aroma of fresh cut grass filled the air as the car stopped and everyone stepped out.  
  
"Well... I think this'll be a good collage for you.." Umi said, looking at the building.  
  
"I hope everything will be alright." her mother said, looking at Tetsuko.  
  
She smiled, "Everything'll be fine, I'm sure of it, besides, if anyone hurts me, I can always hit 'em." she grinned.  
  
"Well, that is true, just don't hurt the guys." her mother chuckled.  
  
"Well, look at that, you just ruined the fun." Tetsuko smirked, grabbing her stuff and beginning to turn around.  
  
"Hey!~" Umi nagged, tugging on her sister's shirt, "Don't forget about your little sister!~"  
  
Tetsuko looked down and dropped to her knees, looking at her dearly she said, "Do not worry, Umi, I could never forget about my little sister." she then embraced her tightly, almost daring to never let go.  
  
Her sister smiled, a small tear trickled down her cheek, "Good.." she said. Tetsuko smiled, an invisable tear trickling down her cheek.  
  
Umi smiled and kissed her sister's cheek, hitting the invisable tear and brushing it away.  
  
Their embrace faded away and Tetsuko rose from the ground, grabbing her stuff turning around and walking away.  
  
"Well... good luck." her mother said.  
  
Tetsuko stopped and looked over her shoulder, peering at her mother from the corner of her eye, her grey neko ear twitched as she said, "Thank you.." she said, "Love ya, mum.."  
  
Her mother smiled and opened the car door, "Love you too." she then sat down and started the car, Umi's eyes filled with tears as they both drove off.  
  
"I just hope I'm doing the right thing." Tetsuko said quietly, entering the two double doors, walking into the middle of the room and eyeing all of the teen-agers that were chatting and runing about the room. 


	2. Chapter two Role Call

**Hai, the second chapter to this messed up story I've written. ^-^ Once, more, I do not own Trigun, but I do own Tetsuko!~ _End_**  
  
::theme song for this chapter, Hohoemi no Bakudan ~ Yuu Yuu Hakusho.::  
  
And so her day had began, as she lightly walked into the commens room and sat down lightly, her backpack straps clentched in her hands, a light blush forming on her face. Everyone suddenly entered the room, startling her almost.  
  
"Okay, okay, everyone settle down and take your seats!"  
  
Everyone scattered, running to find a seat. The room fell silent.  
  
"Thank you, now, I am your Role Call teacher, Mrs.Oniguumo. The Roll Call should be the same for you, as it was in grade school, I'll call your name, and please, I tend to say names wrong, so please correct me if I am to be wrong. If you are late to Role Call, come see me, after it, and tell me why you are to be late, and I may excuse you. Now, let us begin. Yuuki?"  
  
"Here!"  
  
"Rin?"  
  
"Here!"  
  
"Atsuko?"  
  
"Here!"  
  
"Tetsuko?"  
  
"Here!~"  
  
"Va---"  
  
The door suddenly burst open, and a young man with pale looking skin, pale aqua coloured eyes, bleach blonde colouered hair, he wore a scarlet over coat that drug on the ground with one long sleeve, and one short, being replaced with a glove that streatched all the way to his shoulder, for shoes, he wore thigh high black boots, and there he stood, panting madly, suddenly, he dropped his books and papers, and out-stretched his arms, "I'M HERE!!" he then shouted.  
  
Tetsuko blinked, 'Is he... just stupid, or... is he just trying to make people laugh?' she then gave him a disturbed look.  
  
The young man looked over to her and glared lightly.  
  
"Very good, Vash," Mrs.Oniguumo pointed, "you're one minute late.. But, since this is the first day, I'll let you off easy, just don't let it happen again."  
  
Vash grinned widely and picked up his things, "Thank you, Mrs.Oniguumo!" he  
  
thanked, taking his seat next to Tetsuko.  
  
She looked over to him from the corner of her eye, it was true at this point, she hated him, the glare he gave her, and the stupidness she thought about him, hit her hate list, she wanted nothing to do with him, and she then vowed, if he was in ANY of the classes she was, she ws going to make his years here a living hell..  
  
- - -  
  
Probably an hour later, the role call ended. "Okay, now, you'll be able to choose how long you wish to stay in collage, you have the choice of 1 year to 4 years here, girls to the right, and boys to the left." Mrs. Oniguumo announced... 


	3. Chapter three I'M A GIRL, AND YOU'RE PAI...

**Owns Tetsuko, but not Trigun.**  
  
::theme song for this chapter, Heart Of The Sword ~ Rurouni Kenshin.::  
  
Everyone but Tetsuko slowly rose from thier seats and made their way to the sign up tables, the girls on the right, and the boys on the left. She grabbed her things and lightly stared at the ground, walking into a line, and signing her name, quickly, she walked out of line and waited.  
  
"And once you are done, please stand over there," Mrs. Oniguumo pointed to Tetsuko, "and I'll be the one to name off whom are to be staying with."  
  
A small group of girls walked over to Tetsuko.  
  
"Like, are you a goth?" one of the girls asked.  
  
Tetsuko blinked, "Um.. No, I am not, what ever makes you think that?" she asked.  
  
"Well, like, you wear black." the girl answered.  
  
Tetsuko raised a brow at her, "So, that doesn't mean anything."  
  
The girl smirked, 'Well, from where we come from, like, the gothic type always wear black, and like, you're wearing black."  
  
"Hey, just leave me alone, I'm no goth, and I of course have no reason to be one in the first place." Tetsuko gave an annoyed sigh as the group sneered and walked away.  
  
"Hey.."  
  
She turned to see the young man from before, staring at her for breif moment before holding out his hand, "I'm Vash."  
  
Tetsuko gave a feeble grin and held out her own hand, taking grasp to Vash's, "I'm Tetsuko." she answered lightly.  
  
"So.. how long are you planning to stay here?" he asked, giving off a light grin.  
  
"Four years.. If I can ever last that long." she gave a light smile.  
  
"Heh.. Same here." he said dully.  
  
"Okay, every name I call, come stand over by me as I pair you up." a teacher announced, walking into the Rool Call room, "Alright then, first I'll start off with the boys, Vash, Wolf, Soshi, Roto, Myoga, Bolt, Cloud, and Tetsuko, come stand by me, please."  
  
Tetsuko's eyes flaired, "Wait, wait.. I'm on the guys list, but I'm a girl."  
  
The teacher shrugged, "Well, it's too late to reconsiter, so, you're going to have to go with the boys." he said, "But don't worry, if any of the boys bother you to the point to where you want to hit them, let me know and I'll set you up with a different person."  
  
Tetsuko blinked and gave a light glare, "Just tell me who I'm going to be with." The teacher blinked and looked down at his clipboard, "You're going to be with... Vash."  
  
She paused. "WHAT?! I'M A GIRL AND YOU'RE PAIRING ME UP WITH HIM!!!" she then pointed to Vash.  
  
He turned his gaze over to her and the teacher, "Did I miss something?"  
  
Tetsuko sighed, "No, Vash. You didn't." she managed to say, without lashing out at him and ripping him apart with her claws.  
  
The teacher gave a chuckle, "Don't worry, you'll be fine with him, he's a good student, and won't do anything to tick you off, now, let us continue.. Cloud, you'll be with , Bolt and Roto, you'll be with Myoga, and Wolf, you'll be with Soshi."  
  
Vash blinked, "But.. who am I being paired with?"  
  
The teacher closed his eyes, "With Tetsuko."  
  
"WHAT!?" Vash gave a sigh, "She's gonna tear me apart..." he then looked down at Tetsuko.  
  
"What am I gonna do? I have no reason to beat you." she tried to smile at him sweetly.  
  
"Alright then, follow me, please." the teacher said, walking out of the Roll Call room and leading them to their dorm rooms... 


	4. Chapter four: Sharing a room with a girl...

**Owns: Tetsuko. Doesn't own: Trigun.**  
  
::theme song for this chapter, Daydream Generation ~ Yuu Yuu Hakusho.::  
  
"And for last, Vash and Tetsuko, you'll be staying here." the teacher then pointed to a surprisingly large dorm room with a computer, two beds, a computer chair, and a dresser for their clothes, "If you need anything else, let me know."  
  
"Is there going to be a shower?" Tetsuko grumbled.  
  
"Yes, of course, the teacher walked in, "Right in that room."  
  
A bright smile spread upon her face as she shoved passed Vash, "Good... I need to take one..." she then stumbled into the wash room, backpack and books in hand.  
  
"Uh..." Vash paused, "Am I really going to have to live with this for four years, sir?" he asked.  
  
"Sorry, Vash, but you are." the teacher patted his shoulder and moved on.  
  
"Oye.. this is going to be a tad tough.." Vash sighed, walking into the dorm and setting his stuff down.  
  
"Vash!!~"  
  
He looked at the closed washroom door, "Yeah?"  
  
"Do you possibly have a brush I could use?" Tetsuko asked.  
  
"Erk.. Yeah, sure here." he then grabbed his brush and opened the door.  
  
There then was a shriek and a hard smacking sound.  
  
"Whoa, that's something worth seeing!~" Vash snickered  
  
"VASH!~ YOU PERVERT!!" Tetsuko cried, slapping him again and causing him to skid into the other room.  
  
He snickered again as the door slammed behind him, "I think I can get used to this."  
  
"Don't get any ideas, Vash!" Tetsuko screamed from inside the washroom.  
  
Vash gave a giggle, "Oh don't worry, I won't!~"  
  
Steam poured out and into the room as Tetsuko's head poked out and looked at Vash, "You better not.." she said, giving a glare.  
  
Vash grinned widely, "Go on, go on, go back to your shower." he said, waving his hand at her, a sly grin playing on his lips.  
  
Her glare remained and she shut the door, enjoying her few moments alone, before tomorrow with going to every class with Vash... and then, that's when the fun with making his day hell began.  
  
Vash gave a grin and let himself fall onto one of the beds, he closed his eyes and folded his hands acrossed his chest, "Okay, so the four years here might not be as bad as I thought." he said.  
  
- - -  
  
A half hour probably had passed and the washroom door swung open, Tetsuko slowly began to stut her way into the middle of the room, seeing Vash passed out on one of the beds.  
  
"WAKE UP!!"  
  
Vash's eyes snapped open as he tumbled off the bed, slowly he narrowed his eyes up at Tetsuko, "Did I do something?" he asked.  
  
She shook her head, "Oh, no, nothing, I just wanted you awake, your snoring was getting annoying." she then smiled at him sweetly.  
  
He then rose from the ground and looked down at her, a light blush forming on his face at her.. slightly revealing towel that she had wrapped around herself, "Eheehee.."  
  
Her eyes flashed, "Get. Those. Sick. Thoughts. OUT! Of. Your. Head." she gritted.  
  
"Sorry, it's just kind of hard when your dorm mate's wearing nothing but a towel around her petit body." Vash snickered.  
  
"Hey!" her eyes flashed and pure hatred glowed deeply.  
  
"Hey, s,settle down now, whatever I did, I didn't mean to!" Vash cried.  
  
"That just what you want all of us to think, isn't it?" Tetsuko asked.  
  
Vash gulped, "Please don't beat me.." he whimpered.  
  
She did nothing but glare and turn around, grabbing her clothes on the way back into the washroom to change.  
  
"Whew..." Vash sighed, "Okay, so this will be a bit hard.." he said, watching her walk out fully clothed.  
  
"What are you looking at?" she asked calmly, sitting down on one of the beds, and sorting through her stuff.  
  
"Nothing, why?" he answered, his eyes slightly roaming on what she wore.  
  
Her shirt appeared to be in a skin tight black sweater, and her pants a dull blue with black and white strips going down the sides, they were slightly baggy, and a abnormally large hole was on ripped on the side.  
  
"Are you disturbed by my clothes?" she asked, eyeing him from what she was doing.  
  
He shook his head roughly, "No, no, nothing's wrong with them, really." he said, he then blinked and laied back down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, "Know what?  
  
"Hmm?" Tetsuko then looked over to Vash.  
  
"I think we got off to the wrong start, he then sat back up, walked over to Tetsuko and held out his hand, "Okay, my name's Vash, and yourself?"  
  
"And my name's Tetsuko Takahashi, nice to meet you, Vash." she said firmly, grasping on to his hadn and shaking it lightly.  
  
"Okay, I can see you're not too much of a talker, so..." Vash paused, "is there a way that you'll be able to tell me somethings about you?" he then gave a wide grin.  
  
"I dunno, it depends, what do you want me to tell you?" Tetsuko asked.  
  
"Like, where you're from, what your family was like, and... probably just your hobbies." Vash answered.  
  
Tetsuko paused, "Well, I'll tell you my hobbies, but I will not tell you about my family life and all that. All I can say for the hobbies, though, is.." she paused to think, "well, I guess I'm not too sure."  
  
"Come on now, every one has a hobby!" Vash blinked, "I.. think.."  
  
She gave a light giggle, "I guess it would be... shooting targets."  
  
His eyes lite up, "Really?"  
  
She shrugged, "I guess, I do just just about every day.."  
  
A loud bell suddenly sounded.  
  
"Okay everyone, lights out!!"  
  
The whole building suddenly blacked out, and everyone's door shut.  
  
"I... have to sleep in a different bed with you in the room?" Tetsuko asked, her eye twitching as she looked out the window and then at Vash.  
  
He shut the door, "I guess so."  
  
"I'm probably going to die in the night.." she choked.  
  
"No you won't." Vash said, brightly, "If anyhitng happens, I'll be up faster then you know it, saving you." he then gave a smile.  
  
Tetsuko blinked, "You're joking, please tell me you're joking." she said.  
  
He shook his head, "Nope, not at all."  
  
She sighed and let herself fall on the bed, "This is going to be a long night.." she said quietly, looking out the window and at the stars.  
  
"It's been a while since I've looked at them." he whispered.  
  
"You like to look at the stars?" she asked, "But I thought a person like you didn't really like the stars."  
  
He shook his head, "I love looking at the stars, I remember, when I was little I always looked for shapes... though, I never found any.." he chuckled.  
  
She smiled, closed her eyes, and shifted off to her side, "Heh.. Who knows, you might find some tonight." she said, drifting off to sleep.  
  
He then looked over to her, eyes shut tight, and her arms curled around her body, "Night.." he whispered to her, laying down and shutting his eyes lightly. 


	5. Chapter five: Okay, so I slapped you in ...

**Don't own Trigun, but I own Tetsuko. Waii!~ ^-^ Chapter six, "The first day of hell, begins." will be up soon!~ ^-^ I'll elt you all know!~ ^^ ~ Kura-Chan!~ ^^**  
  
::theme song for this story, Fruits Candy ~ Card Captors.::  
  
"Tetsuko.. wake up.. it's almost time for class.." Her eyes fluttered and a young man with a huge smile playing on his lips slowly came into close veiw, "WHAT THE HEL!!~" she screamed, shoving herself up, their heads slamming against each other.  
  
Vash blinked, "Ow.." he said dully, rubbing his forehead, and seeing Tetsuko rush into the washroom, clothes in her hand.  
  
"Sorry, Vash, how about not getting so close to my face, like that." she said from inside the washroom.  
  
Vash shrugged, stood up, and walked to the washroom, "Well, gees, it isn't my fault." he said, "If you told, me, it might not would have happened." he then opened the door to see Tetsuko just now changing into her clothes.  
  
'VASH!!!~!"  
  
A loud slap could then be heard throughout the building and Vash was sent, flying acrossed the room, an odd grin spread on his face, and a bright red hand print slowly forming on his face.  
  
"Eheehee.." he snickered, "Whoops..."  
  
"You bet yer ass 'whoops'!!~" Tetsuko screamed, storming out of the wash room, dressed in dark blue tight sweater, and blue baggy pants with a large hole ripped in the side.  
  
"Well, tell you the truth, you did't have to hit me.." Vash said, a smile still playing on his face, and his hand brushing the place where she hit him.  
  
She gave him a glare that could kill, "Yes I did!~ You walked in on me... AGAIN!~ I had every right to hit you!~"  
  
He did nothing but blink, "That's true?"  
  
She gave a disgusted sigh, "Okay, to make it easier on your damn little mind...So I slapped you in the face, and you saw me naked, so, I think we can call it even."  
  
He paused to think, "Mmmm...... I think you're right!" he said brightly, grabbing his books.  
  
"Oh jebus..." Tetsuko growled, grabbing her things and walking out of the room, "Men are hopeless.."  
  
"Hey!~ Not all of us are!~" Vash called running after her.  
  
"Oh well now isn't that a lie.." she sneered, feeling Vash grip her shoulder.  
  
"Wait.... stop... please.." he panted.  
  
Tetsuko blinked, "Why should I wait for you?" she asked, "I have no reason to, besides, you're a 'man', you're supposed to be 'strong'." she said.  
  
Vash shrugged, "We are?" he asked, a blank expression on his face.  
  
"Wow.. you've gotta be one of the clueless men I have ever met." Tetsuko replied blankly.  
  
He grinned, "I'm not too clueless, I'm just kinda nice."  
  
"Kinda? Kinda!? Hell, what is your problem? You're not 'kinda nice.' you're TOO nice!" Tetsuko chuckled.  
  
Vash blinked, "Do you really think so?" he asked.  
  
"Tetsuko!!~"  
  
She turned to gaze to the person that called her name, "Hey Yuuki.."  
  
"Sooo!~" Yuuki laughed, "What'cha doing hangin' around Vash?" she asked.  
  
"Who said I was 'hanging around' with him, I'm just trying to get away from him." Tetsuko laughed.  
  
"Or so it seems!~" Vash interuppted.  
  
Yuuki looked up at Vash and grinned, "I'm going to start feeling sorry for you right.." she paused.  
  
Tetsuko stopped and her eyes grew wide, "Vash..."  
  
A somewhat evil smile slowly formed on his face, "Yesh?"  
  
Tetsuko's ear twitched and she turned around and looked deeply into Vash's eyes, "Get. You. Hand. Off. My. Backside. Before. I. Kill. You!~" she screamed.  
  
"Now." Yuuki spoke, a wide grin on her face as Tetsuko slammed Vash in the face, leaving another red mark to go a long with the other one.  
  
He giggled loudly and rubbed his cheek, "Sorry, I just couldn't help myself."  
  
Yuuki chuckled, "You do understand you're going to have to put up with him until the four years are up, right?"  
  
Tetsuko blinked, "Yeah, I think I can, I'll just have to get used to him trying to feel me up and stuff."  
  
"Hey now, I'm not that despreat!" Vash exclaimed.  
  
"Suuurre!~" Yuuki teased.  
  
"You stay out of this, Yuuki!~" Vash snapped, pushing her a little.  
  
Yuuki giggled, "Fine.. fun stealer.."  
  
Tetsuko let out a laugh, "Gee, you two sort of look cute together!~" she blurted out.  
  
Yuuki's eye twitched, "What. Did. You. Just. Say!?"  
  
Tetsuko stopped, "That you two... would probably make a good couple?"  
  
"Tetsuko... I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!~" Yuuki lashed out, chasing after her friend.  
  
Tetsuko let out a laugh, "Suuuure!~" she teased, pounching on Vash's back.  
  
"He-Wha... Why am I being put in the middle of this?" he asked.  
  
"Becasue you are!~" Tetsuko giggled, dodging her friend's smacks, and slightly climbing higher to Vash's shoulders.  
  
"But I dun wanna be in the middle of this.." he whined.  
  
"Well too bad!! Ya are!" Yuuki screeched, grabbing Tetsuko by the shirt.  
  
Tetsuko squealed as she was pulled into Yuuki's arms, making this look... quite odd.  
  
Vash blinked and looked at Yuuki with a now squriming Tetsuko in her arms, immedately he burst out laughing, "This is something that I'll treasure forever!~"  
  
"Shut up, Vash!~" Tetsuko shouted, jumping ot the ground and brushing herself off.  
  
"And you think that's all I'm going to do to you?" Yuuki scoffed.  
  
Vash gave a light grin and looked at the two, "Hey now, erk.. please stop this.."  
  
Yuuki looked over to him, "Eheh... Maybe I should listen to your boyfriend, eh Tetsuko?"  
  
Her eyes flashed, "I am NOT! his girl friend!~" she growled, "See, look what you did, Vash!~"  
  
He blinked, "What did I do!?" he asked.  
  
"Vash, girls, it's almost time for role call, shouldn't you three be hurrying it up?" a teacher asked.  
  
They nodded, "Yes sir."  
  
"Yuuki was just trying to kill me, and Vash was trying to seperate us, but no worries!~" Tetsuko grinned.  
  
The teacher blinked, ".... Just hurry on to class.." he said.  
  
All three suddenly burst out laughing, "Like we said, yes sir!~"  
  
The teacher blinked again and walked off shaking his head.  
  
They gazed up at the clock.  
  
"Holy ---" Yuuki paused, "We have at least... two minutes to get there." she then blinked.  
  
Vash looked down at her, "Well.... it shouldn't be too bad to make it right?" he looked over to Tetsuko who was already half way there.  
  
"Bai!~ See ya in class!!" she cheered.  
  
Vash and Yuuki's eyes flaired as they ran after Tetsuko, "Now that wasn't too fair!~" they yelled simultaneously.  
  
Tetsuko blinked, "I.... think.... I better be going now!" she choked out, taking a few steps back and then running to class.  
  
"Get back here!" Yuuki lashed out, chasing after her friend and shoving Vash into a wall.  
  
The bell rang and children burst into class for role call... 


End file.
